Go Beyond The Force
by Chef Samurai
Summary: The Force makes no accidents as Izuku finds out about his quirk, but as an unknown stranger comes to the planet to cross paths with him, showing that they have the same ability as he does. This stranger realizes the boy has untapped potential and decides to take him under their wing to become a hero. Will he become a powerful Jedi or will he descend to the shadows of the Sith?


Not all men are created equal, but I'm sure you've heard this story a million times, no one is treated equal, some are treated as kings and gods while others are known as peasants in the dirt. But this story is different, this story is how one measly little kid became one of the greatest heroes not only on earth, but in the entire galaxy. His name is Izuku Midoriya and he is a force wielder.

**Prologue**

A day brightens down on the streets, a group of kids are on a playground as one's on the ground and a kid stands between both him and a group of what it seems to be bullies. "C-come on Kacchan, he's had enough, leave him alone!" The green haired boy said as he stood timidly against a ash-blonde haired boy as he laughed.

"Ha! Stupid Deku, what can you do with no quirk, you're just as useless as that bucket over there!" Kacchan laughed as he pointed at the bucket in the sand pit.

"Actually, that bucket is pretty useful…" The boy on the ground smirked as a vein appeared on the blonde boy's head.

"Whatever, anyways where were we?" Kacchan said as he brought his fist and hand together, causing a tiny explosion. The group of bullies then charged towards the green haired boy, punching and kicking him from every direction as Izuku fell to the ground, covering his face. While the boys began laughing, they began chanting "Deku is worthless! Deku is quirkless!"

Izuku hated this, he hated being bullied because of his disability. He began gritting his teeth as he was getting kicked. "I said…." Izuku spoke softly as the boys began to feel a vibration from the ground. They stopped as they looked at the boy shifting out of place. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He screamed as the bullies were blown back by such force, but nothing was visible as the group of bullies got up to see what had happened. Izuku then passed out from the explosion he caused.

The blonde boy Kacchan was shocked, he didn't know what just happened as he then began to run away, no words, just the sound of fleeting footsteps. "H-hey, wait up Bakugou!" One of the boys said as they fled the scene along with the blonde hair boy. The kid who was beaten up before got up to see Izuku on the ground, knocked out and bruised. He then fled as he was scared of what just happened.

Later, Izuku woke up and looks around to see that he was on the ground of the playground as he got up and began limping his way home. Dumbfounded on what happened earlier, "What was that…? Was that… my quirk?" Izuku asked himself as he looked at his hand. "I gotta tell mom!" Izuku then began walking normally as he began running towards his home.

**Somewhere in the galaxy far, far away… **

A ship flies through a system finding a planet to settle for units. The pilot of the ship is a certain orange Tortuga as she is accompanied by a droid. The droid was silver with blue eyes and big shoulder plated armor as it has no legs. It hovered around with a rocket from the bottom of the droid. "Master Ahsoka, are you sure about this system has a station that can fuel up the ship." The droid questioned the revealed Tortuga as she continued searching for a planet that has a station.

"Yes L6-K6, I mean there's gotta be one around here somewhere…" She sighed. Then a beeping noise rings through the ship as she smiled brightly, "Aha! There we go! Caruzo, it's got a station that can fill up our fuel and charge our hyperdrive!" She shouted as she headed towards the planet.

She parks by the station, opening her fuel core for the charger. She then heads towards one of the mini stores along with her droid, buying supplies for the journey ahead. Ahsoka begins skimming through one store to find parts for her weapon so she can improve her skills and learn new ones. "Master do these places have the parts you need?" L6-K6 asked as it was holding most of the stuff as she was concentrating on the components she needed.

"Maybe L6, I have to search for it, that's why… that's why…" Ahsoka was frozen as she felt a powerful presence in the force, a little too powerful… Her knees then buckled beneath her as she fell on her knees. '_The presence, what the hell is that…? Is that a Sith?_'

"Master Ahsoka, are you okay?" The droid asked in a worry tone, very rare for droids to speak like that.

"Y-yeah I'm alright… We need to finish up here and head on out, I sense a powerful disturbance in the force." She said as she paid for the stuff she currently had.

"Oh dear, that can't be good… What planet are they on?" The droid asked.

"Let's go find out on the ship, I'm not the space map…" She deadpanned. They made their way towards the ship as they began disbanding from the charger. They began to boost towards outer space with such speed.

"My goodness, such a rush, where's it coming from?" The droid asks as Ahsoka scanned through the ship's screens pinpointing the area where she felt the force. Then a hologram of a blue and green planet appeared.

"Earth, this is a first, a planet that has no records of it at all… Is it a deserted planet?" Ahsoka spoke as she was speaking to herself. The droid tilted it's head as it then turned to leave her to her missions. "If this is a Sith, then we're in big trouble…" Ahsoka said as she started up the hyperdrive. "We're heading to the planet Earth!" She said to the wandering droid. Then before anyone knew it, the ship zipped through space, leaving no trace behind.

**Two Years Later: Planet Earth… **

Izuku was running through the streets with a smile on his face, it's been two years since he found out about this quirk he had. When he told his mom, she was shocked, the following day they went to the doctors to see what was going on. The doctor who told him he was quirkless was shocked, this was a first. No one with his disability should have gotten a quirk. He just shrugged and congratulated the boy for achieving the impossible.

The boy was filled with mixed emotions, dumbfound, excitement were the main two. Since that day he used his quirk, practicing whatever his limit was, he started out small, he would see how long he can make his All Might Figure levitate in the air. His highest record was 4 hour. Till then he just focused on school and training his mindset for his quirk, because it seemed that he needed to concentrate a lot for his quirk to activate.

There was a time where he made himself levitate, but it wasn't fun, he lifted himself up a little too high as he bumped his head. That bump stayed there for two weeks. His mother did her absolute best to not laugh at the young boy. But he kept going, kept trying and did with such a smile that would bring warmth to the coldest hearts, Kacchan AKA Katsuki Bakugou, had no effects from Deku.

He was mad, how the hell did the quirkless weasel get a quirk, and how did it overpower his? He was so angry, he just focused on his own quirk and was ready to prove that he was better than Deku and that he was going to be better than All Might himself. "That stupid Deku, wait until I show him, I'll kick his ass and become the best! Mark my words!" The boy vowed to himself.

Izuku walked home from school smiling while he was strutting down the street as then a giant ship flew over the sky as it landed towards the beach. Izuku became overly curious as he made his way towards the beach.

With the ship, it landed on a huge pile of garbage that seemed to keep the ship still. "Well it's not much, but it'll do, this platform is kinda flimsy tho, hopefully the ship stays like this…" Ahsoka said as she jumped off the ship, stretching her body as the droid flies out in a panic mode.

"My dear master! Don't you think you should be careful?!" The droid nearly shouted, making the Tortuga laugh.

"Oh relax L6, what's the worst that can happen?" Ahsoka said as she was about to come to regret her choice of words, the ship was then tilting over as it was sliding to the ocean. "No…. No no no ..." Ahsoka was saying over and over as she jumped off and lunged her hands towards the ship, making it pause in its action as she looked for a nice, safe place to put it down, she saw a small area on the beach, perfect size for the ship as she placed it down.

She then panted as she put her hands on her hips. She faced the droid who was staring at her, but she knew that the droid was trying to make a face that said 'I told you so'. "Okay yeah, wasn't the best idea, but hey I mean, we didn't lose the ship…" She said sweat dropping. The droid began to make a sigh noise.

"Well at least you learned a couple things from your master Anakin…" The droid stated, the statement made her a bit down. While she did make the choice of leaving the order, she had to leave her master, who was the greatest friend and partner she could ever ask for. However, her moment of sadness faded away as she saw the city, it was extremely shiny and she saw the sun setting over the horizon as she was captured by the beauty of it.

"This planet…"

***CLANK***

Her sightseeing was interrupted as she and her droid saw a scared little boy, shaking from his red boots. "_H-hey, who are you..._?" The boy asked as Ahsoka stared at the boy as she was being hit from every direction on how powerful the feeling she felt some time ago.

"Hey little guy… We're not here to hurt you…" She said to the boy but the presence felt even stronger.

"_W-what are you saying_?!" The boy frantically questioned as he couldn't understand what she was saying. The droid then floats in between the two.

"Oh my, it seems he can't understand you, one moment: _Hello there, what's your name?_" The droid asked as the boy tilted his head.

"_Izuku Midoriya, what about you?_" Izuku asked as the droid spun in a circle.

"_My name is L6-K6, and this is my master, Ahsoka" _The droid said waving at the confused tortuga, she then smiled and waved at the boy. The boy timidly did the same.

"_Are you guys aliens or something?"_ Izuku asked as he looked at the girl and her… head figure. He thought she had tentacle ears. The droid looked at Ahsoka, she shrugged, not knowing what they were saying.

"_In a way, yes we are aliens, I'm more of a droid while she is a tortuga, but there are many species out there, far beyond the depths of this system._" The droid spoke as the boy began to widen his eyes.

"_You mean there are more species out there, and more planets that we've not discovered?_" Izuku asked gleaming. L6 then shows a hologram video of all types of alien species. Thousands of interactions between everyone as Izuku became even more fascinated knowing the fact that he's not alone. "_That is amazing, all unique and different species. What are your quirks?_" Izuku asked, jumping up and down.

"_Quirks? What are those?_" The droid asks. Hearing this question, made Izuku's shoulders drop.

"_Quirks are powers on this planet, I thought if there's more out there, there'd be tons of quirks that are unknown… Oh well…_" Izuku said as he turned around. The droid then called out to the young boy.

"_Hold on dear boy_!" The droid shouted as Izuku stopped at his tracks. The droid turned to Ahsoka. "Throw something at him…" The droid said, shocking the woman.

"I… You… huh?!" The woman sputtered.

"Throw something at him, I want to see something, this may be the force wielder you were seeking for…" The droid said shocking the tortuga. She looked at the boy with such a shocked expression.

"We don't even know it's him!" Ahsoka shouted as the droid then looked at her.

"Look, do you trust me? This child had this very enormous energy level and those who have such high levels are all force wielders." The droid explained as Ahsoka nodded as she took a deep breath.

She then saw a ruined cabinet as she lifts it up using the force. Izuku became terrified, he didn't know what was going on as he saw the lady lifting the cabinet without even using her body, does she have the same quirk he does?

"_Okay my dear boy! What you're going to do is try to stop this from hitting you without using your hands, think you can do that?_" The droid asked the boy as he looked frantically at the lady and the cabinet, back to the lady and then back to the cabinet.

Izuku took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. '_This is what I've been preparing for, if I want to be a hero, I'll have to do whatever it takes!_' He thought as he got into position, he then nodded as the lady saw his nod and then thrust the cabinet towards the boy, he reached his arms out and shutting his eyes closed tightly.

He shouted as he was expecting to get slammed by the cabinet, but it never came as he slowly opened his eyes as he saw the cabinet slowly float in front of him as he moved his hands up and the cabinet began to float upwards his direction. "_I did it…_" Izuku said as he began to laugh. "_I DID IT! HAHA!_" Izuku shouted as he was jumping around as he then tossed the cabinet to the side.

The orange tortuga then became dumbfounded, she thought the force wielder was a threat due to the sheer power from its presence. But never, in a million lightyears, did she ever think it was from the timid boy in front of her. The droid then shot her with a dart filled with some liquid that was blue.

"OW! L6! What the fuck was that for?!" Ahsoka yelled as she walked up to the droid.

"You mustn't be upset Master Ahsoka. I only injected you with a serum from the amount of data I've saved from this language, give it a moment and you'll be speaking his language in no time!" The droid explained as he spun around. At least it was for something useful, she sighed and took the dart out and rubbed her arm.

"So how long until this serum kicks in?" Ahsoka said softly as she was still rubbing her arm.

"Approximately 1 hour!" The droid said as Ahsoka groaned she then walked over to where there was a chair and decided to kick in with the new planet. She yawns as she continues staring at the sunset. Izuku walked up to the robot.

"_Who is this lady mister robot?_" Izuku asked as L6 brought his direction towards the youngling.

"_This is my master Ahsoka, she is a Force wielder, like you!_" The droid stated. Izuku looked at him, tilting his head.

"_A… Force wielder?_" Izuku asked as L6 then showed a holographic screen showing shadowed figures wearing robes of sort and holding handles of some sort. However, when they revealed the light coming from the handles, Izuku gasped in excitement.

"_Force Wielders are people of a strong will and connection to all life, it surrounds everything and binds together the galaxy. Or at least that's what Master Ahsoka tells me…_" The droid explained as he gazed at the relaxing tortuga. Izuku was really intrigued about this knowledge.

"_Can you tell me more?_" Izuku pleaded, but L6 shook his head as he looked at the boy.

"_Sorry Young Izuku, but that information is hers to give out, once she becomes more influential with the languages you speak, I'm sure she'd love to explain about all the information!_" L6 said as he saw the boy pout.

"_Hey I don't mean to sound rude but I have to get home, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from my mom, but hey, do you guys wanna come to my house for the night?_" Izuku asked as he smiled.

"_That's a lovely offer, but we'll have to decline since we have our own ship. But if you're looking to know more about this power, come see us tomorrow, she'll be looking forward to teaching!_" L6 spun around while Izuku's face brightened up like Christmas morning as he dashes off to his house. Ahsoka looked back to see the running boy.

"Do you think he'll come back." The young tortuga asked. The droid hovered over to her and then spun it's head around rapidly.

"Why of course Master Ahsoka, this boy seems to be a unique case, almost like that Skywalker boy you've been talking about…" The droid said as he Ahsoka smiled softly.

"Hopefully he'll be just as great as him…" Ahsoka said, reminiscing through memories with her master. She yawns as she looks at the droid, it's eyes begin to dim as it was lower than its usual brightness. "Looks like we need to restore some energy. Come on, let's go hit the sack…" Ahsoka got up and stretched her arms as she walked towards the ship as L6 followed.

They head inside their ship as she went head to L6-K6's charging station as she hooked him up and as it powered off as it was charging and its eyes were changed to a blinking red. She walked over to her bed, feeling her eyelids becoming heavy as she plopped on her head, immediately passing out.

_She walks through a large hallway, feeling certain about her decision, she was facing the order as they apologized for the accusation of murder and welcomed her back to the order, but she refused coming back and she walks out._

"_Ahsoka! Wait! I need to talk to you!" A voice shouted out to her. She stops at her tracks as the person who was shouting for her to catch up. She turned to see her master, Anakin Skywalker. He wore a face of worry as he was catching his breath._

"_Why… Are you doing this?!" Anakin asked._

"_The Council… they didn't trust me… So how can I trust myself?" Ahsoka said looking away from her master. Anakin was getting mad._

"_What about me…? I believed in you, I stood by you!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka looked at her master and shook her head._

"_I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful for that… But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now…" Ahsoka spoke while looking away._

"_The Jedi Order is your life! You can't throw it away like that! Ahsoka, you're making a mistake!"_

"_Maybe… But I have to sort this on my own, without the council… And without you…" Ahsoka said turning away from her master completely. Anakin was trying to convince her to not leave, but, he sighs deeply._

"_I understand… more than you realize. I understand walking away from the order…" Anakin said looking away. Ahsoka looked back slowly._

"_I know…" Was all she said as she began walking away. Anakin looked back as she walked away from her sight. He was upset, he didn't want to say goodbye to his padawan._

"_Goodbye… my friend…" Anakin spoke softly as he turned to the tower and walked inside._

Ahsoka's eyes shot open as she was breathing heavily, '_Why that dream…?_' she thought as she was rubbing her head. She got up and headed to her workbench as she was working on her lightsaber. She found another crystal and thought maybe she could get a double edged saber, or maybe create a new one entirely and perform dual wielding skills.

But she thought, nah she can have a double edged saber and become quicker and faster with it. She spent the rest of the night working on the saber. Come morning she walks out the ship holding the saber. She took a deep breath as she got into her fighting stance as her lightsaber activated and another light appeared on the other end.

She then dashed towards the trash, slashing and hacking through anything that came her. Fridges, couches, even TVs, you name it, she's slicing through that object like a hot knife going through butter. She then became faster and more precise with her moves as she kept going and she saw a pile at her way as she flipped over and landed on a giant dresser. She then saw the boy, Izuku Midoriya with widened eyes and a shocked expression.

"Well hello there young boy, Izulu?" Ahsoka said tilting her head. Izuku shook his head.

"No it's Izuku… Wait I can understand you…" Izuku said dumbfounded. The woman giggled as she saw the boy lost in a stutter.

"Why yes of course, L6 injected a serum that allows me to speak any language we're speaking right now…" Ahsoka said, rubbing her where L6 shot her.

"That seems really convenient and kinda cool…" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. Ahsoka then jumped down and then sat on the sand, looking over the ocean. She looks over to Izuku, patting the sand, motioning him to sit with her. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Beautiful, this planet may have trash, but the views like this are…"

"Breathtaking…" Izuku interrupted Ahsoka while she smiled as he was right, views like this are the ones to fight for.

"How is that this planet wasn't recorded by anyone, this is a great planet…" Ahsoka said to herself. Izuku smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Y-you guys d-don't know about earth huh?" Izuku said as Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, I've been to planets that have amazing views, but this is something else…" She said smiling. She looked at the boy, he was smiling at the sight of the ocean.

"So you want to learn the ways of the Force?" Ahsoka asked as Izuku looked up to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanna be a hero that everyone can depend on, and have a smile on my face like All Might!" He shouted as he got up and raised his fist to the air.

Ahsoka laughed as she saw the boy jumping up with a determined face, '_Just like him…_' Ahsoka thought. "Well sit and let me explain." She said as he did exactly what she said.

"The Force is something mysterious. Its energy connects one to life that binds the galaxies together." She says as she makes three miscellaneous objects float in front of them. "There are three types of Force wielders in the galaxy, there are the Jedis who preserve order in the galaxy and bring balance to the galaxy. However… They have an enemy who is the opposite, they are called the Sith lords. They use the Force for their own pleasures and attempt to destroy the galaxy with the power, corrupting the worlds with their darkness." She said while making the two objects fight each other. Izuku saw the other one that stayed in motion.

"What about that one?" Izuku pointed at the one that wasn't moving.

"These are called the Gray Jedis, they have no side, for they are neutral. To them, there is no Dark side nor Light. They do what they must to preserve the balance. There is serenity yet peace, chaos yet order. The wielder of the flames and the protector of the balance. The Gray Jedis." She said as she displayed that one object rising above the fighting objects. Amazing Izuku with what she said.

"Wooow… You must know a lot about this type of stuff!" Izuku said as he was amazed with the story she told.

"Indeed, I… had a master, two years ago… He was one of the bravest men I've ever known, he taught me everything about the Force, my skills and the differences between right and wrong, as he was still learning himself…" Ahsoka said as she was smiling.

"Who was your master?" Izuku asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Ahsoka gazed upon the ocean once more.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker, he was still a student himself, but each thing he was taught, he taught me… But…" She looked down frowning.

"But what?" Izuku asked as Ahsoka looked at him and smiled.

"Nah, it's nothing, anyways, you have the Force, this power is yours to do whatever it is you pleased, however…" Ahsoka said standing up, looking down onto Izuku. "I want to teach you, train you to become a hero as you say. So what do you say? Young Izuku, will you let me train you?" Ahsoka asked as she extended her hand out to Izuku. Izuku was lost for words, he wanted to become a hero, and now he has a chance to do just that. He began to cry, he looked down as the tears escaped his eyes.

"I ACCEPT!" Izuku shouted as he was still crying, he grabbed Ahsoka's hand, confirming the offer. She smiles onto the boy as the tears were still dropping from his chin.

"Excellent, now then, from this moment on, you will call me master as I will call you my padawan!" Ahsoka stated as she walked towards her ship. "We'll be going to various planets to get you prepared for every environment an-"

"W-wait hang on!" Izuku interrupted Ahsoka as she turned around in confusion. "W-we can't just g-go to another p-planet, my mom will be w-worried!" Izuku stuttered as Ahsoka laughed as she looked at the boy.

"No worries, we're not going right now! We'll just be training on your planet right now, you're too young to just fly on out of here, no no. I'll train you on the planet you're most comfortable in and then when you're ready, we'll bring you to other planets and also one day, we'll get you your own lightsaber!" Ahsoka said as she was heading to her ship. "We'll go talk to your mom about this training regime you'll be put through as soon as I get L6." She stated as she walked into her ship, leaving the boy in a mixture of emotions, confusion, surprise, and panic. He was just told that there are many just like him out in the galaxy, maybe there's more in the universe.

He shook his head as he waited for Ahsoka to come out with the droid spinning its head around. They went to his house to talk to his mom, Inko Midoriya, she expected many things when Izuku told her that he made friends yesterday, she was expecting a boy his age or maybe even a girl, many different type of kids she was expecting, but a alien who looked like a overly tanned woman with tentacle ears and a robot that has no legs and floats around.

"W-why I-I-Izuku… A-are these your f-f-friends?" She barely made out as he nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah! Turns out, this quirk I got isn't a quirk, but the Force! And miss Ahsoka here has the same power as I do!" Izuku shouted excitedly. His mother looked at the lady and walked up to her, only to bow.

"Well, this certainly wasn't something I was expecting to see today, but you know 'expect the unexpected'!" Inko nervously chuckled as she bowed to the two. "I'm Inko Midoriya, thank you for being friends with Izuku…" She said as she bowed.

Ahsoka did the same, L6 saw this and tried to bow, but was then spinning in a circle. "Oh dear, it seems that I lack the ability to do that!" L6 said as he was still spinning. Ahsoka sighed as she extended her hand to the droid, making him stop completely. "Sorry Master Ahsoka! Just a bit out of control!" The droid said. Ahsoka then bowed again.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, this is my droid L6-K6. Sorry for the intrusion…" Ahsoka said apologetically. Inko shook her head.

"No no! You're not intruding, you're doing the opposite, any friend of Izuku is okay with me!" Inko said with a smile. Ahsoka smiled back.

The rest of the time, they were talking about how Izuku is one of the very few to use the Force, the power itself is extremely rare and that she knows various people who are one with the Force. She looked at Izuku and smiled saying that she wants to train him to become one of the greatest. Izuku was excited and Inko took notice of this and smiled.

"Izuku was always cheerful and ongoing, no matter what, whenever he was bullied by the kids in school, he would always come home with a smile and since he had this qui- this Force, things changed for him, the bullying stopped and he was so determined on his power, like he would go how long he would hold his action figure in mid air." She said giggling. "But regardless, he's a sweet boy and passionate about his dream to become a hero like All Might." She said, ruffling Izuku's hair, making him whine.

"He's got the spirit I'll tell you that, but as his master, I promise you, he will become a great hero. With this training, he'll get stronger and faster and his durability with the Force will be powerful. Believe me I sensed it within him yesterday when I met him." Ahsoka said smiling. Inko looked down to Izuku.

"Izuku, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked her son. Izuku took a moment and then stood up with a fist raised high.

"Yeah! I wanna become a great hero just like All Might!" Izuku shouted as the women giggled.

"It's official, as of today, you'll be under my wing. Be ready, I'm not going easy on you!" Ahsoka stated as she pointed at Izuku. Inko sighed deeply.

"You know you don't have to say that in front of his mother, I don't wanna know what my poor boy is going through…" Inko said nervously. Ahsoka just grinned as she got up and bowed to Inko.

"Thank you for your time, the training will begin next week." Ahsoka said as she began walking towards the door.

"M-miss Ahsoka! Wait!" Izuku spoke up as he ran towards her, giving her a big hug, shocking the female tortuga. "Thank you, for giving me a chance for this, I promise I'll be super great!" Izuku said as his eyes were sparkling. Ahsoka smiled at the boy.

"I'm counting on it, I'll make sure you become the best hero!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she made a thumbs up. She walked out the room and L6 followed but stopped to turn to Izuku.

"Master Izuku, I'm looking forward to this, I hope you can bear the training!" The droid said as he spun and proceeded to follow Ahsoka. Izuku smiled as he walked inside his apartment and started crying in joy as he finally was on the road to becoming a hero.

Ahsoka and L6 began walking down the street to the beach. "Master Ahsoka, are you certain this kid will overcome your expectations?" The droid said while hovering in front of Ahsoka. She then smiles at the droid.

"Of course L6, I know for certain that this boy will succeed in not only my goals, but his as well, now come on! We gotta find places on this planet to train him!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she was walking faster.

They then entered the ship to scan the planet for locations to train, they went on for the entire night.

**Somewhere in the Galaxy...**

Two men walk out of a bar and they begin to look out in the sky. "You felt that too, right Master?" The younger man asked.

"Yes, but it seems to have dulled down, I suggest we keep an open mind, in case that presence becomes more powerful…" The older man said, brushing his beard with his hands.

"Could it be Ahsoka?" The young man asked as they began walking to their ship.

"Maybe, but don't let her cloud your mind, _Anakin. _She made her decision, and we must respect that. Now, let us leave, The Council is awaiting our return.." The older man said as he walked up to his ship.

"Of course _Obi-Wan…_" The young man said as they got in the ship and flew off into the galaxy.

* * *

On a dark planet, a man walks over to a ship as it is revealed that he has mechanical legs, a taller, buffer man walks behind him. "Brother Maul, did you sense that?" The tall man asked. Maul turned to the tall man and smirked.

"Yes Oppress, I felt the presence, but for now we should wait until becomes greater, so we can convince them to join us and then revenge will be MINE!" The man chuckled as it became a savage maniacal laugh.

* * *

**And thus begins the brand new story, Izuku is a Force wielder and becomes Ahsoka's padawan. Anakin and Obi-Wan felt Izuku's presence. As well as Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress. Will their curiosity increase or will they ignore it? Find out next time on Go Beyond The Force...**


End file.
